


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Sayaka and Leon’s Post-Mortem Heart-to-Heart!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [94]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife fic, DR Gaiden, F/M, leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: After Sayaka steps out of the afterlife theater, happy that Makoto, Kyoko, and Kiki have helped her father Moshin to heal, she finds herself taunted by Junko. Leon arrives soon after and the loving couple decide to take a walk away from Junko. Did Junko's words end up stirring bad memories about their deaths? Will the two of them be able to talk about it?
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Sayaka and Leon’s Post-Mortem Heart-to-Heart!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This Gaidenverse oneshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, and takes place just after “The Surviving Maizono”. Please read and review, and enjoy!

Sayaka stepped out of the afterlife theater, having just witnessed her Father finally move on from her death. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she reflected on how Makoto, Kyoko, and their daughter Kiki helped him to accept the truth of her sins and move on from his hatred of Leon.

_Kiki, thank you for finding my Dad. Kyoko, thank you for letting him stay with you guys while he recovered. And Makoto…thank you SO MUCH for helping my Father move on…I’ll be forever in your debt until the end of time…_

“Ugh, I can’t stand happy tears. I swear, tears are meant to be totally filled with despair! Smiling while you cry just makes it so disgusting!”

Sayaka scowled, her good mood now totally evaporated as she glared at the now deceased Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima.

“What do you want, Junko?”

Looking totally bored, Junko retorted “Oh, don’t mind me, I was just going for a stroll and saw your disgustingly happy face. Let me guess, another one of Hope Boy’s good deeds got you all happy, right? Not like it’s much of a secret; we all know how much you idolized him before we attended Hope’s Peak together. Honestly, I was surprised you rejected him and went for the idiot Baseball Star.”

Sayaka clenched her fists as she nearly yelled “Back off, Junko! Leon’s a perfectly good partner!” Sayaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down before she opened her eyes and continued “Besides, Makoto’s perfectly happy with Kyoko. With my baggage as an Idol, he wouldn’t have been happy with me in the long run.”

Junko grinned, making Sayaka shiver as she replied “I’ll say, considering how it was as easy for me to manipulate you into trying to kill your little boytoy as it was for you to manipulate Makoto into helping you with your murder plan.”

Sayaka turned pale as a ghost, ironic seeing as she more or less was a ghost. As Junko was about to continue her taunting, an angry, masculine voice rang out, catching both of their attention.

“What did you say?! Take that back, you bitch!”

“Leon…” Sayaka breathed as Leon came storming over to them, the former Idol blushing as Leon wrapped an arm around her protectively, glaring at Junko.

“What, I didn’t say anything untrue. Everyone here was manipulated by me into participating in the Tragedy and my Killing Game. That goes for you too, Baseball Boy! Or didn’t you forget who killed Sayaka here with a kitchen knife?”

Leon winced, angering Sayaka and causing her to take a deep breath. Once she had calmed down again, she looked at Junko and smiled, making her frown in confusion.

“That’s all in the past, Junko. We have our memories back, and even though we’re both dead, we’re still the same happy couple that we were in life.” Turning to her boyfriend, Sayaka urged as she wrapped an arm around his back “Let’s go for a walk, Leon.”

Nodding, Leon walked off with Sayaka, their arms still wrapped around each other as they walked off.

XXX

“Are you alright, Leon? You haven’t stopped frowning since we left Junko.”

Leon bit his lip, the two of them coming to a standstill as he admitted “Just…thinking about what Junko said back there…”

Suddenly concerned, Sayaka asked “Leon, you’re not actually listening to what Junko says, are you?”

Leon sighed and replied “Sayaka, we all know that Junko was a manipulative bitch who’s responsible for the fact that we’re dead and never got to take part in Makoto and Kyoko’s wedding like we planned on…but she’s right about one thing. I did kill you.”

Sayaka frowned as she tried to assure him “Leon, we both know I’m to blame for what happened. You thought I had invited you over for a romantic evening together. After I lunged at you with that knife, I don’t blame you for getting hotheaded enough to fight back.”

Leon shook his head and retorted “Sayaka, we both know you were defenseless when I broke your wrist and you ran into Makoto’s bathroom. It would have been so easy to just go back to my room and lock the door until morning, or for me to ring everyone’s doorbell to plead for help. Even with our memories suppressed, I shouldn’t have even thought about stabbing you.” 

Leon looked at his sneakers as he finished “Your Dad was right to hate me. He **should** hate me. The only reason he doesn’t is because Makoto convinced him not to.”

Sayaka reached up to touch Leon’s cheek, cupping it in her palm as she assured him “Leon, you shouldn’t feel so guilty about my death. I made peace with it a long time ago, and you shouldn’t spend eternity wracked with guilt. Mondo moved on from Chihiro’s death, Hifumi moved on from Taka’s death, Celeste moved on from Hifumi’s death, so you should move on from my death too, okay? Makoto wouldn’t want us to suffer in the afterlife, so we need to do our best to be happy so that he doesn’t feel wracked with guilt when he gets here, okay?”

Leon sighed, releasing the tension form his shoulders as he smiled, cupping her cheek as he conceded “…Okay…I’ll try to move on from my guilt about killing you.”

Sayaka smiled, dropping her hand from his cheek to grab the one resting on her cheek, threading their fingers together as she suggested “Come on, let’s go home, okay?”

Leon nodded as the two continued to walk hand-in-hand to their residence.

XXX

“Ugh, great, now you’re both happy. And here I was hoping if I waited for the two of you, I could at least take some pleasure from Leon’s despair from his memories of killing you. I’m so disgusted…”

Junko stood at the door to their home, glanding at her fingernails like they weren’t even there. Feeling Leon’s hand grip her tighter in anger at Junko’s taunting, Sayaka gave it a gentle squeeze, making him look over to her.

“It’s okay, Leon. No need to get riled up over her.” Sayaka let go of his hand, confusing Leon as she walked up to Junko and taunted with a grin “At least I still have my boyfriend, Junko. Too bad you don’t even have Mukuro to care about you anymore.”

Junko’s eyes widened as she gasped in shock, a rare occurrence for the former Ultimate Analyst.

“H…how…how did you…?”

Sayaka giggled, explaining “Oh, Mukuro was all too happy to kiss and tell after we all forgave her for her part in the Tragedy. The fact that you killed her certainly didn’t help whatever affection she had for you in life.” The still giggling Sayaka grabbed the hand of her gaping boyfriend as she urged “Come on, Leon. Let’s go relax inside.”

Leon nodded dumbly, letting Sayaka drag him inside before he closed the door behind them, leaving the dumbstruck Junko alone outside.

_The…the only one who could trounce me in a game of words like that was Makoto…so how did Little Miss Pop Idol do it?!_


End file.
